Bath Time
by Can't-Live-Without-Twilight
Summary: It’s all-human. Bella and Edward are two best friends that share a flat. When Edward accidentally walks in on Bella when she’s having a bath, the night turns interesting for the both of them…
1. Chapter 1 A Long Day

_**Bath Time!**_

_**How I Came Up With the Idea:**_ I was having a bath and I thought what would happen if Edward walked in on me then I came up with this story so enjoy…

_**The Plot:**_ It's all-human. Bella and Edward are two best friends that share a flat. When Edward accidentally walks in on Bella when she's having a bath, the night turns interesting for the both of them…

_**Dilemma:**_ I don't own twilight or any of the cheaters dose _**(wish I did though),**_ I just make them do things _**(they wouldn't) **_and act differently.

_**P.S:**_ After you read this press the _**Review**_ button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think.

_**Chapter 1 – A Long Day**__**Bella's POV:**_

It had been a long day so when I got in from work I went straight upstairs and ran a nice relaxing bath. While I was waiting I cooked myself a bow of microwave pasta. After I finished eating it I got a box of matches and some of my fraviout-scented candles. I went upstairs, stopped the running water, put the candles around the bath and let them. Then I got undressed and got in the warm water.

_**Edward's POV:**_

It had been a long day so when I got in from work I went straight upstairs to have a relaxing shower. When I went into the bathroom I noticed Bella's scented candles where burning. I didn't bother to blow them out, I liked them, I liked anything Bella did, had or used. I got undressed, dumped my clothes on the floor. Switched the shower on, got in and let my thoughts drift to the wonderful, beautiful Bella. She was my best friend. I loved her of cause but I was also _in love_ with her. I have been since as long as I can remember. I could never ask her out though, she only thinks of me in a _friend_ way. I let out a loud sigh.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I heard someone sigh, witch brought me back to realty. I was thinking of the wonderful, beautiful Edward. He was my best friend. I loved him of cause but I was also _in love_ with him. I have been since the day we meet. I could never ask him out though, he only thinks of me in a _friend_ way. I let out a loud sigh. Then looked towards the shower, where the sigh had came from. EDWAED WAS THERE, NAKED! HAVING A SHOWER! INFROT OF MY EYES! I could feel my nipples getting harder and harder. Like an idiot I sat there gasping and staring. All I was thinking is HE'S SO FUCKING DAMM SEXY!

_**Edward's POV:**_

I heard someone sigh, witch brought me back to the land of the living. I looked towards the bath, where the sigh had came from. BELLA WAS THERE, NAKED! HAVING A BATH! INFROT OF MY EYES! I could feel little Eddie getting harder and harder. Like an idiot I stood there gasping and staring. All I was thinking is SHE'S SO FUCKING DAMM SEXY!


	2. Chapter 2 Doing what ever feels right

_**Chapter 2 – Doing what ever feels right **_

_**Bella's POV:**_

I had to do something; I couldn't just sit there, could I? Ooooooo maybe I could, I won't see that sexy sight again. Would I? No do something, but what? Think, Bella, Think!

_**Edward's POV:**_

There was no point trying to cover up little Eddie, Bella had all ready seen him. I new this from the fact that she said ' Ooooooo maybe I could!' out loud. Exactly what did that mean? I hope that means the same as what I'm thinking. Ok Edward go along with this, do what ever feels right. I muttered to myself. I stepped out off the shower. Walked over to Bella slowly saying Dammit Bella You Look So Fucking Damm Sexy Right Now! So Irresistible, So touchable, So Fuckable! _You're my_ Wonderful, Beautiful Bella. I said in my most Sexy voice, I couldn't help it.

_**Bella's POV:**_

What the hell was he doing getting out of the shower and walking over to me? He said in he's sexy voice "Dammit Bella You Look So Fucking Damm Sexy Right Now! So Irresistible, So touchable, So Fuckable! _You're my_ Wonderful, Beautiful Bella." Oh my god oh my god he called me sexy breath Bella breathe.

_**Edward's POV:**_

I chuckled at the look on Bella's face. I think she forgot to breathe. I asked do you think there's room for me in that bath of yours? She was stunned. She answered, "I don't know". Then I said we see won't we! Then I got in.

_**Bella's POV:**_

What was going on? Ok Edward just asked me do you think there's room for me in that bath of yours? I was stunned. Then I answered, "I don't know". Then he said we see won't we! Then he got in the bath.

_**Edward's POV:**_

I started to kiss Bella all over. I began at her feet, worked my way up to her these, then to her belly. Her boobs where next, then her neck. After that I kissed her check then her lips.

The kiss on her lips turned into a lay on song. I knew what was coming next and I knew it was going to hurt Bella if we stayed in the bath. So I gently pulled away. She started to complain.

I said Shhhh Bella Baby I'm just going to take you into my room it be more conferrable ok. There was a soft Kay. Then I picked her up and carried her into my room.

_**Bella's POV:**_

Edward started to kiss me all over. He began at my feet, worked he's way up to my these, then to my belly. My boobs where next, then my neck. After that he kissed my check then my lips.

The kiss on my lips turned into a lay on song. I knew what was coming next and I knew it was going to hurt me if we stayed in the bath. But I didn't want to stop, I wanted to carry on. He gently pulled away. And I started to complain. Edward said "Shhhh Bella Baby I'm just going to take you into my room it be more conferrable ok." A soft Kay escaped my lips. Then he picked me up and carried me into he's room.


	3. Chapter 3 Edward’s Room

_**Chapter 3 – Edward's room **_

_**Bella's POV:**_

When I said I knew what was coming next, I knew Edward was going to FUCK ME HARD. I could see it he's eyes. And from the way he kissed me. And from the fact he had said "So Irresistible, So touchable, So Fuckable!" just before. I wanted him to FUCK ME so badly. I didn't let him get me to he's bed before I shouted FUCK ME EDWARD!!!!

_**Edward's POV:**_

I hadn't even got Bella on my bed before she shouted FUCK ME EDWARD!!!! In a calm voice I said be patient Bella I will soon enough. I gently put Bella down on my bed. I started doing what I did in the bath, kissing Bella all over. But instead of kissing her on her lips. I lowed my body slowly down. When my dick touched Bella's clit I raised my body back up. I kipped reaping this movement. I knew this was teasing Bella. EDWARD ANTHONY MASON I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!! _Me: Did Bella just shout that? _

_My Bran: Yes she did. _

_Me: Umm who is this? _

_My Bran: Your bran now give her what she wants its not fear to keep her waiting._

_Me: Right ok _

_**Bella's POV:**_

EDWARD ANTHONY MASON I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!!

I just shouted well he was teasing me

_**Edward's POV:**_

What ever you want Bella. I answered cheekily. Then I lowed my body down and push my dick inside her. She sighed like she had been wanting for that for ages. I sighed with her. I waited for her body to adjust to mine.


End file.
